1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized document processing executed by a personal computer, a word processor, and the like, particularly to a method and apparatus for generating the document type definition of a structured document, and a storage medium in which a program is stored.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, the computerized documents prepared by a personal computer, a word processor, and the like have widely been used. The introduction of a structured document is advanced in which the computerized document is consistently treated and the elements constituting the document are provided with semantic information. In this structured document, each document element is held between front and back tags including element names (tag names), and in many cases description is performed for each document type in accordance with the document type definition of defining a place, order, frequency and the like in which the element appears.
On the other hand, the structured document can be described without preparing the document type definition. However, when the documents prepared by a plurality of users are integrated to form one document, and if the individual users use the tags having arbitrary titles, there is a possibility of attaching different tag names to the same element, or conversely attaching the same tag name to different elements.
In this case, there arise problems that the semantic information attached to the tag cannot correctly be handled, and that redundancy is generated with respect to the tag.